You Left Me
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because she promised she'd come back for me, and she never did. Until now.


**{**_**Cinderella, it's not midnight**_**}**

"I'll see ya in a few months." She promised, smiling widely at me.

"Can't wait." I responded timidly, fidgeting awkwardly.

"I'll miss you." She whispered, pulling me into a hug. I felt my posture slack and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Me too." I said quietly, staring down at her shoulder, sadness laced in my words. I felt her grip tighten around me and she let out a shaky breath, finally pulling away to look me in the eye.

"You're going to be okay, right?" She asked in concern, putting a hand on my shoulder. I avoided eye contact, nodding meekly.

She squeezed my shoulder one last time before turning, throwing her suitcase into the back of their truck. "Bye, Natsu." She said finally, turning to open the passengers door.

Do it.

_Do it._

I felt my throat close up, my hands becoming sweaty. No Natsu, no. You have to ask. You have to! Don't let her get away, please just say it. _Please._

"That's all, right?" Laxus asked Lucy curiously. I watched as Lucy nodded and turned to stare at me through the window. She waved with a sad smile, and all I did was stand there. I finally managed to operate my arm and wave back rigidly, their old pickup truck starting with a gas cloud.

Don't be such a coward, Natsu. Just tell her how you feel. Last chance, Laxus is putting the truck into drive. Hurry up, just take one step. That's all you have to do Natsu.

Going once.

Going twice.

Going thrice.

Wait a minute, I feel it. My leg is moving. Finally, come on Natsu.

_Gone._

The truck skirted forward, Lucy leaving me in the dust. I watched with a simple expression, watching as the license plate became smaller and smaller with each passing second.

"I'll miss them." I heard her mother cry into her father's arms. He smiled down at her before his eyes met mine, his smile now turning bittersweet.

"Natsu, son, please come in." He offered kindly. I didn't know how to react. What do I do? I feel dead. Hollow inside.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't feel too good, maybe next time." I heard myself say, my voice hoarse. His smile dipped slightly and he nodded, pity entering his blue orbs.

"I understand, good luck." He dipped his head and smiled lightly. I nodded in response, turning around. I began walking home, each step causing me more numbness then the last.

I felt sick, my stomach hurt and my chest ached. Why didn't I stop her? Am I that much of an idiot?

I didn't even get to tell her how I felt.

I mean sure, she wanted to get into college so bad, and I was just a stupid sophomore that hung around, but still.

I didn't even get the chance to be _rejected._

And it was all my fault, naturally.

I didn't even realize I was home until I ran into the front door. It opened and I saw my small cat saunter out, a sleepy look on his face.

"Meow." He meowed at me, his head tilted upward so he could look at me. I stared down at him dully for a moment, the crashing effect finally catching up to me.

_Lucy..._

* * *

**Two months later**

I stared down at my desk, feeling slightly cold. She hadn't even so much as sent me a letter. She never called, texted, nothing.

* * *

**Seven months later**

"Get out of the way, loser." Midnight growled, pushing me into the lockers. I fell down in surprise, my glasses falling off of my face. I picked them up, squinting down at them as I carefully wiped them off. I put them back on, adjusting them slightly so my vision wasn't foggy.

Just 857 days left.

* * *

**One Year later**

Only two more sucky years left. I finished tenth, now going onto eleventh. I could do this.

I think.

I hope.

Still haven't contacted Lucy, I think she forgot about me. She promised she wouldn't, but I wouldn't blame her if she did. I was easy to forget. Just a geeky kid who had no other friends.

She's probably with her boyfriend or something.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

It's graduation day.

Maybe she'll come.

Hopefully, like in a Fairy Tale. She didn't really forget me, she's just caught up in uni stuff.

Right?

I was stupid to think she'd come.

Why would she come? She hasn't came for a single thing, so why would she start to now? We haven't talked in nearly five years. She's probably successful and happy, totally forgotten of the nerdy loser that clung to her like a lifeline.

But it didn't matter anymore. I've graduated. I'd be able to see the world.

After all, I truly was alone now.

Minus Happy, of course. Happy would never leave me, though it's not like he has a real choice. If a random stranger started giving him fish he'd abandon me in a heartbeat.

I sat alone in my small apartment, staring at nothing but the coffee table. What's wrong with me? Why don't people like me?

Why am I all alone?

* * *

**Four years later**

It's been seven years. It doesn't hurt as much as it did back then. I'm a lot better and I don't freeze up as much. I stopped wearing glasses and switched to contacts, and I allowed my hair to just stay spikey instead of gelling it down. It's much easier to maintain when I don't have to mess with it.

I also moved.

A few girls have asked me out, but I always decline. I don't like dating. It's stupid to me. Why risk something so big with another person? People confuse me.

I just drift around really. I work as a cook for 8-Island restaurant. I don't really plan to _be _anything.

I just want to get through with life. It's kind of useless to me.

"Natsu, we need you to work as a waiter tonight." Yajima instructed, smiling up at me. I rose an eyebrow in surprise, Yajima knows I don't like talking to people.

"What! Why?" I asked, slightly worried.

"We're packed tonight and we need one extra, c'mon get going!" Yajima explained, rushing me. I quickly pulled off my apron and took the waiters black one, knotting it on over my jeans.

"Get out there," Yajima encouraged. I pulled a shaky smile and obliged, pushing past the double doors and into the main restaurant.

I walked over to Erza and she gave me a pencil and pad. "Table seven." She directed. I nodded and started walking, looking around for the number card.

"Welcome to 8-Island, I'll be your waiter Natsu. What can I get for you-" I looked up finally, my eyes widening in surprise.

A blonde girl sat in the booth, looking down at the menu with curious brown eyes, her eyebrows scrunched slightly.

_Lucy..._

"Hm..I'll have the-" She finally looked up and I heard the way her breath caught, her eyes widening as she recognized me.

She hadn't changed that much. She still had her doe brown eyes and her blonde hair, I couldn't really tell about her charming smile with the horrified way her lips moved.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered,and I felt my throat close up. I couldn't look away though. It was like my eyes were glued onto her.

"Lucy.." I said back, just as quiet. Her eyes dilated a little more at that, and suddenly they became darker and she hung her head.

"Oh no.." I heard her whisper, and something snapped in me. I felt anger I didn't know I had become unleashed, my muscles tensing.

"Oh _no? _Oh no." I hissed angrily. She winced slightly and kept her head ducked, not meeting my gaze.

"What? No hello? No _how are you? _No _Natsu! I missed you!_?" I spat at her. I didn't really feel this way on the inside, I was really happy to see her. Something was causing me to say all this though, and the other side of me didn't like it.

"Natsu I-"

"You what? Where the hell have you been for the last seven years!" I yelled. I didn't care that I was causing a commotion. I felt their stares but ignored them, continuing to glare at Lucy.

"I was at college, you know that Natsu-"

"And you didn't even bother calling just _once_?" I asked, my tone showing how upset I was. Lucy wasn't hanging her head anymore but she still refused to meet my eyes, her brown orbs upset.

"I couldn't, Natsu." She said quietly, like she actually cared what onlookers thought. I sure as hell didn't.

"You couldn't? Or more like wouldn't." I retorted.

Lucy suddenly stood up, rushing towards the door with her head lowered slightly. I raced after her though, I wouldn't let her just abandon me again.

"I was all alone!" I yelled after her when we were outside. She whipped around instantly, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Huh? Apologize because I was your only friend?" Lucy screamed at me. I balled my fist, snapping the pencil in half. Oops.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do!" I yelled back.

"Well then I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I have a life and you don't!" She grounded out. I felt hurt cloud my heart before the rage surfaced once more.

"I'm sorry for believing you were ever my friend! You could've at least told me instead of making me wait!" I said lowly. Her tears slipped down her face and she looked away for a minute, wiping the tears off her face.

"What was I supposed to do? Come back?" She asked miserably.

"Yes," I said simply, wondering why her tone had changed.

"Why? There's nothing left for me there." She argued.

"Nothing left?" I scoffed, feeling offended. "There's your mom and dad, your old friends, Happy and...me."

"That's all? My adoptive parents and your _cat?_ I didn't want that Natsu! I wanted to leave, ever since I was shipped there! I love them, more than anything, but I needed to leave." Lucy explained.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend? Why would you leave him?" I whispered, staring meekly at the pavement.

"The person I loved didn't ask me out." I looked back up, staring straight back into her brown shiny orbs. "Why didn't you?" She asked, and she looked so unhappy it made my heart ache.

"I...I..." I couldn't believe this. She loved me? _Me? _The same loser that got mash potatoes up his nose every lunch from the jerks?

"Forget it, I-"

"I didn't know." I blurted out before she could finish her sentence. She looked back into my eyes, a strained frown on her face.

"And why not? Didn't you ever once feel the same way?" Lucy said it so quietly I barely heard it. She sounded so weak and vulnerable.

"Of course," I answered like it was second nature. "I just didn't know you'd like someone like _me." _I explained.

"Like you? Didn't you even want to _try_?" Lucy's lip trembled slightly and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Of course I did. But I didn't think you'd want that." I said quickly.

"What do _you _want, Natsu?" She turned to me once more, looking me square in the eyes.

"For you to be happy." I said obviously.

"Don't _you _want to be happy?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, staring at me quizzically. I'm not good with answering questions, they make me nervous.

"Of course." I answered hesitantly. She walked over to me and stood right in front of me. She slowly put a hand on my cheek, staring at me intensely.

"I can't be your friend Natsu, it hurts to much." She whispered, her eyes showing the baggage of her words. I felt a stone drop in my stomach and a lump form in my throat. Don't freak Natsu, don't freak.

"Then don't be." I responded and leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. I _needed _this woman in front of me.

She combed her fingers through my hair and sent a shiver of pleasure down my spin, and I could feel her smile against my lips like she had gotten the reaction she had hoped for. We continued to kiss until we could breath no more, barely pulling away from one another.

"I _need _you Natsu." She whispered breathlessly. I opened my eyes and felt surprise tingle through my entire being.

I've never heard someone say that to me. I've never been needed, just unwanted. It was confusing.

And I loved it.

"I'm here Luce." She opened her eyes finally and a sob escaped her lips as she buried her face into my chest, startling me.

"I've missed you so much Natsu." She whispered, a smile gracing her lips. She was sobbing happily? I didn't get girls.

But I found myself not caring about that.

"I didn't go anywhere, weirdo." I grinned and she giggled in response, rolling her eyes at me. She tugged my shirt and pulled me forward, capturing my lips with hers once more.

"Sorry, I've...kinda been waiting to do that since forever." She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Oh I don't mind." I responded cheekily, wrapping my arms around her. I just liked knowing someone in the world was with me.

"Don't leave anymore, 'kay?" I asked as we hugged.

"But I have to go back to my house." Lucy said quietly. I stiffened slightly. "But you're coming too...right?" She pulled back to stare me in the eye, a slight spec of worry in her eyes.

"I..." Would I really leave for her? I've made a living here, would I just give all that up?

"You'd bring Happy no doubt, and we could all live together, i-if you want.." She looked away with a slight blush, staring down at the ground.

"...Happy wouldn't mind the transition, he misses you too." I answered, and when she looked up to me with bright, hopeful eyes, I felt a grin grow on my face.

"Natsu!" She cried, jumping onto me, trying to crush me in a hug. I chuckled, leaning forward so her feet were now touching the ground, though she still didn't let go of me.

"I love you, Natsu."

She loves me?

Love?

I've never experienced love first handedly, what do I say? I don't remember ever being told I was loved by someone.

"I love you Luce." My voice was strong and held truth, surprising me. I loved her.

She intertwined our hands and looked up to me with shining eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"I've wanted this since I first met you." She admitted bashfully. I felt my cheeks grow hot and made sure I avoided eye contact.

"But you're so...pretty. And I'm so...me. You can have anyone and you choose me?" I asked innocently.

She let out a laugh, like she found what I said cute. "You aren't so bad looking yourself, dummy. And love works in strange ways." Lucy explained, giggling at the look I gave her.

"Love is weird." I deadpanned.

"You're weird." Lucy teased. I pouted in annoyance, turning my head the other way.

"_You're _the weird one, weirdo!" I retorted. She playfully slapped me on the arm and I turned and smiled at her.

"Don't lie, you love my weirdness." She smirked. I shook my head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Hey!"

I laughed, kissing her on the temple.

* * *

**So I was watching TPoBa Wallflower, and thought like omgwhatifshedidntcomeback?**

**fluffy ending cx NEW EPISODE GAVE ME SO MANY FEELS ASDGJK;;; I HOPE SHE SAID 'NATSU I REALIZED MY FEELINGS ZOMG I LOVE YOU' AND HE WAS LIKE 'MT' AND MIRA WAS LIKE 'BABIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEES'**

**I'm so hopeless ;-;**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
